Mischievous
by Rococo-theory
Summary: Damon, the most charming and reckless man in town, takes to seducing another victim, but finds Elena, the young and impressionable girl, quite the challenge. AU. AH. Lemons ahead.
1. Persuasion

**_Persuasion_**.

Damon stood arrogantly. The cold whiskey in his hand made him feel powerful and above everyone else in the room. His calm and judging look passed by each person present in the room. The truth of the matter was that he was nearly bored to death, but how could he possibly admit it to his own brother that his soiree of a century had turned into a tragically passive event, where he didn't have the urge to seduce an innocent girl and ruin her reputation for life. Damon sipped his cool drink, feeling the freezing liquid pass through him and the perfectly square ice cubes sound in his glass. As girls passed by him in their form fitting dresses and their superbly arranged hair and glammed looks, Damon felt he might at times even yawn. For some time now he had felt like the excitement had been missing from his life. Of course he still bedded each girl he could seduce and who proved to be even the slightest challenge, but he now found no adrenaline in it. Damon deduced that he had simply become too good at _the game. _With a sigh he decided to take a lap around the room and find the least disagreeable candidate for the night.

"Your charm not at its best tonight, brother?" Stefan stopped his brother in his tracks as Damon was just about to survey the party. Stefan looked dashing in his dark attire, but had the most horrible of grins upon his lips. Damon felt repulsed by his brother's too self-assured attitude and simply passed him with a scowl. The room seemed dark, as the lights were dimmed to their minimum and everyone was dressed in dark shades. The air of the room smelt of tobacco and alcohol and you could hear the chatter of people all around, whilst the deeply depressing music faded in the background. Despite the quite appropriate atmosphere, the party was dull as death. To rephrase; death would have been more intriguing and interesting at that moment, but the unfortunate occurrence was that Stefan actually believed the soiree to be a success. Damon's eyes passed from person to person, but he simply rolled his eyes each time as the person he encountered was not to his taste at all. Damon stopped as he finally recognized a familiar face.

The petite, round faced, always smiling blonde beauty was laughing heartily. Caroline Forbes, the daughter of the local sheriff, was known for her charm, ability to socialize like the brightest and most vibrant of butterflies and many affairs with many people that eventually led to her having too many friends, but not enough lovers. Damon had been one of them, because upon arrival to this town she had been the first person he'd met and the first girl he'd had intimate relations with in Mystic Falls. Caroline walked unsteadily towards him and when almost having reached him stumbled slightly, but Damon caught her in his arms.

"Upsy-daisy!" Damon said as Caroline started giggling, whilst still not being able to regain her balance. She was most certainly not one of the strongest drinkers and Damon constantly had to look after her. After they'd ended their affair and Caroline had settled down and turned her attentions elsewhere they had become good friends. Now, Caroline constantly introduced Damon to all her friends, who could be potential candidates for Damon's flings. This was of course by Damon's demand, but Caroline had entered a stage where she did not care anymore, so it worked out perfectly between the two.

"_Take me aside," _Caroline whispered into his ear and Damon helped over to a chair, where Caroline sat down with a deep breath and all of a sudden appeared completely cured. Caroline gracefully took the nearest glass of champagne and motioned for Damon to sit down next to her, whilst she had her drink and then revealed to him something of great importance. Damon sat down reluctantly as he actually had intended to leave before he dies of old age, but his strong feeling of protectiveness for Caroline made him incapable to do that.

"You know," Caroline began in a calm and toned down voice, "I have a new bird under my wing," Damon raised his eyebrow suspiciously in amusement. He leaned in and expected Caroline to show him who it was, but this time instead of plainly doing that; she leaned closer to him and said, "This one is different Damon, darling," Damon turned his smug self-satisfied look to a more angrier one, "The girl has just lost her parents and she is new to this town, so whatever you do, do not hurt and embarrass her like you did all the previous ones. If you do, I will end our friendship or at least avoid you as best I can," Damon grinned and spoke;

"So where is this sublime young lady, who is apparently as delicate as a flower?" Caroline stood up and strode confidently across the room, catching the look Stefan was shooting at her, implying a very obvious case of attraction. Damon followed closely behind and as they approached a herd of girls all exactly alike, Damon immediately knew who Caroline was talking about.

A fresh and natural beauty, with long chocolate brown hair stood at a slight distance from the other girls. There seemed to be no imperfection to her as her skin glowed in the dim light and her dark eyes, almost raven black, sadly and in utter melancholy looked out of the nearby window. These eyes then met Damon's and just for a moment he was willing to forget his old ways and pour all his love into his cold and wretched heart, but this redeeming thought only lasted for a moment. Damon rapidly realized that this girl might be the perfect challenge as she really did appear to be so innocent and untouched. There was an air about her that made her seem very correct, smart and abiding, which were all things Damon knew how to play with although he had to admit to himself that his previous intimate encounters had been a little more easy going and playful, the more modern version of a girl.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet Damon, a very good friend of mine and the most charming and appropriate specimen for showing newcomers around our humble town," Damon smiled at this as he accepted each praise and compliment with the most arrogant and proud of feelings. The moment Elena turned to him, he felt petrified by her severe and striking beauty. It was as if something entirely divine and pure had come into Damon's life and he felt himself become slightly awkward, which he was very unaccustomed to.

"It is always nice to meet a friend of Caroline's," Damon smiled patronizingly and took Elena's hand and kissed it, which in turn made Caroline slightly jealous inside, but as she realized she'd requested nicer behavior from Damon she was glad he abided to her wish.

"Hello," Elena smiled shyly as she was not used to direct advances from the type of man Damon was. Everything about him was so arrogant and snobbish that Elena did not even want to associate with him, but since he was Caroline's friend she was obliged to. Damon would not stop looking at her and from the corner of her eye she saw Caroline leave swiftly. Before Elena managed to take a step to further herself from Damon's advance, he was standing right in front of her, now looking deep into her eyes, but instead of feeling the love she desired from any man, she could not help but gain an impression that he was mocking her. The tall figure overcame her, as Damon was much taller than her and even this made her feel inferior.

"Are you not drinking anything?"

"I do not feel like it tonight," Elena whispered quietly.

"Oh, but surely you must! You would not want to insult my brother, who put out some of his best preserved alcohols for this event," Damon teased her because he believed that this always worked as the first step into gaining the fancy of an impressionable young girl.

"I did not know the host of this gathering was your brother. Caroline brought me here under false pretenses and I feel quite uncomfortable in such unfamiliar surroundings," Damon was taken aback by her honesty and complete reluctance and abundance of confidence as she ignored his charm completely. Damon decided he'd like to put his time and remaining energy into this girl and chose her to be his next _victim._ After all she certainly was the most diverse and interesting of the 'bunch' and could prove to be the challenge he was looking for.

"If you'd like to get away from this buzzing and chatter, I can offer to show you the grounds and also the rest of the house. That is if you would like that," Damon smiled and slightly lowered himself to see into Elena's eyes, which stubbornly would not look into his.

"That would be rather splendid, since I feel this party does not excite me as much as some of the rest," Elena smiled and followed Damon, perhaps to naively and trustingly.

The air was quite chilly as the first breaths of autumn could be felt. It was late August and the evenings now became darker and days shorter. People were still attempting to endure the last few adventures of summer and live it out as properly as they could. All except Damon, for her always lived life in the same manner and nothing could throw him out of his rhythm. He delighted in the way he lived his life and did not regret anything, because of his belief that no matter what he did, he would still be better than anybody else.

Elena and Damon walked beneath the night sky as Damon took her along the small paths of his estate. Damon's and Stefan's parents were gone for the week and they were throwing regular soirees at their mansion. The mansion alone implies that they were very wealthy, but in fact it does not do them justice because the truth was that their parents were both very careful with money, so most of their assets were locked away in a bank rather than presented before everyone in material form. The gardens, however, were magnificent and no money was saved on them. Every imaginable type of bloom could be found, orchards one beyond the other stretched out far and beyond, brightly green grass sparkled amongst the stars and the sweet smell of jasmine and lily filled the air.

"Caroline told me of your tragic misfortune. I am very sorry about your parents," Damon sounded so compassionate he nearly believed he had a conscience. He saw Elena's eyes turn teary and she looked away, "You must remember that no matter how you feel, you can always express it to either Caroline or me. We will not mind and I am most certain we will both be very understanding," Damon wanted to grin, as he once again felt so proud of his capability to influence and play his part perfectly.

"I would rather not talk about that. Can we go back inside? It is getting quite cold here," Damon led Elena back to the house and felt quite disappointed they'd left before he had a chance to go on about his poetic inspiration he finds in the gardens and use all his wonderful adjectives about the night sky. Another disappointment was that he hadn't even kissed Elena yet, which he normally succeeded at doing quite early on.

"You're older than the rest of them aren't you?" Elena asked bluntly and as Damon felt like he had nothing to hide he answered honestly, for once.

"I have already acquired a university diploma, quite recently, but I am happy to remain where I am,"

"You mean living with you parents and being financially supported by them? How old are you?"

"Old enough to know where the advantages of life lie. Besides I don't live _here._ I live in town, but I visit, because I am such a good son. In other words, I am 26 and yes, I am financially supported by my parents, but that is merely because I find it to be very convenient and comfortable," And suddenly Damon realized he was talking to a girl he'd just met about his opinions, his lifestyle, his _family_, everything to do with himself and he _never _ did that. It simply seemed too personal for him, but this foolish girl had persuaded him, quite subliminally to do so. "Enough about me. Why don't we go upstairs and see the some of the more interesting rooms," Damon smirked, but he then understood that being the girl Elena was she'd need to hear something else to come upstairs with him. "My family has quite an impressive collection of art and also a vast library. Come," Damon climbed the stairs very pleased with himself as Elena followed out of curiosity.

Elena felt her heart beat fast as she walked behind Damon. There was something odd about the way he'd expressed himself just now and yet in the gardens he had behaved in the best manner possible. Something was telling Elena to run, but her legs refused to move another direction except for the one Damon was leading her to now. There was something so despicably charming and broodingly romantic about him, but at the same time his personality was quite estranged from how he looked. Elena wished to herself he'd be more like his looks and less like the arrogant fool he truly was.

They had now come to a room and as Damon entered through the old wood double doors, Elena admired the house's old exquisiteness. Elena took a step inside the room and found herself alone, but after an instant Damon was behind her and now as she faced him, she wanted to take back her actions and leave for downstairs, but as Damon stood in her way, she was forced to face him.

Damon admired and found delight in Elena's quickly blushing cheeks and the panic her eyes shot at him as he could see them search the room for an escape. Damon thought to himself, that he would like to play with this girl a bit more as she appeared so vulnerable. There was something about her that intrigued him greatly and he wanted to confuse her before he made his move. Make her believe he was actually more decent than he was.

Damon reached his hand forward, passing by Elena's waist and as he did so, Elena stared into his eyes with utter fear. Only then did Damon smile softly and slightly move her sideways so he could take the glasses and bottle of whiskey that were placed on the table behind her. Elena breathed deeply with relief, but was quite bewildered by his restraint and also by her own emotions and impulses which had passed through her when she felt his gently touch. There had been such a burst of lust in her that she suddenly felt ashamed, because it was clear now that Damon did not intend to seduce her at all and quite possibly was not even interested as he could only be doing Caroline a favour by taking her off her hands and considering this as a friendly obligation. Elena blushed once again and then after quietly murmuring an excuse to leave rushed out of the room and left the house immediately.

Damon sat back in the leather arm chair and rested his arm with the glass of _Lark Whiskey_ upon the nearby table. There was still an overenthusiastic smile upon his face and as he sipped the icy beverage he imagined his following exploits with the girl, who till now proved to be the most arousing and fascinating creature he had had the pleasure to behold.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note _**Well hello again! Having just recently finished _Possessive Nature_ I could not help myself and began writing again. This time I feel this might be a shorter piece, but who knows, as I have decided to explore Damon's darker side. I feel quite a _'Dangerous Liasons' _theme coming, but I have always found the story so intriguing that I simply must try my version of it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as there will be many more like it to come!


	2. Bad dream

**_Bad dream._**

Small droplets of sunshine appeared through the closed-curtained window, and so inspired a sudden thirst for nature. Elena opened her eyes to find herself in complete darkness, unable to see even her own pale hands. After opening the heavy, dark blue curtains she rested a while against the windowsill. The air looked calm and there was no breeze. The trees stood still as if they were dead and the green grass looked frozen as people walked across it as if it were stone. She turned to the mirror; her eyes sunk deeply and looked as if they had not felt the calming nature of sleep in a long time, her skin looked unnaturally pale, for she was always a shade darker than the rest and her long, thick hair appeared tangled and unbrushed for days. Elena sighed at her miserable appearance and wondered how and if she would ever be able to fully recover from her misfortunes. Now, remembering last night a glimpse of hope appeared inside her busy mind.

Damon had been the most curious man she'd ever met. Charming, nearly irresistible, but oh so arrogant and despicable with his cruel teasing. Elena remembered her sudden arousal and the way she'd felt when he'd stood close to her, but something made her feel he was not aiming for her love or even her acceptance, but rather for something inappropriate. _I must not think ill of him,_ Elena said to herself, because she prided herself on being understanding and accepting of everyone. She had not been raised to receive many compliments or attention from men and she certainly didn't know what to do with it, so it would be a relief if it would turn out that Damon merely wanted her friendship and nothing more. At this thought Elena stopped her train of thought and after getting dressed rushed downstairs.

Damon mumbled to himself as he viewed the angle of the remaining pool ball. He was interrupted by a loud giggle coming from the living room and as he strolled calmly towards it he saw Stefan enter with a bottle of champagne. That was a very obvious hint for Damon to quickly take steps backwards and leave Stefan and whoever was in there with him alone. Damon returned to his study and amongst the pile of books found one of his many favourites; _Nocturnes _by Kazuo Ishiguro. The simple stories had so much life to them that it always inspired Damon in some way, when he was feeling too attached to his routine and his constant tiredness after disposing of all his energy by seducing women. Damon would probably not be that way anymore if he now wouldn't have to worry about upholding a certain reputation. It really was quite pathetic how he was forced into relations by society pressure. He sometimes even felt amazed he could still _perform,_ with the lack of lust of he felt for his _victims,_ as they were deemed.

Damon went over to the alcohol stand and examined the bottles carefully. None of them really seemed appealing at the moment, but he decided to pour himself a drink anyway. Only then did he notice that it was barely even noon. _This is not a good sign I suppose_ Damon thought and then placed the bottle back on the dark, cold surface of the wooden table, which shone through the liquid and made it look even richer than it was. Damon dropped himself down on the sofa and stared at the old wooden beams. In a moment Damon caught himself thinking of his current amusement; the naïve Elena. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered their very last act. Now a dark thought passed through him as he realized that there was something pressing painfully and deeply against his heart and only then, to his own surprise, he came to the conclusion that it was a guilty conscience.

The evening was misty and dry. The air was neither fresh nor enchanting, but simply suffocating and as the sun shone through the fog, the scene resembled something of a post-apocalyptic world, with no one in sight. Damon walked on the red brick sidewalk, his hands deep in the pockets of his tweed jacket and his eyes looking downwards at the empty ground. He wished it would be autumn already for there was something beautiful about the leaves and cold that came with it as opposed to the bland surroundings August presented. He stopped at a café, realizing he needed a coffee to suppress his current horrible mood, which would have been cured with the drink he never drank. After acquiring a steaming hot cup of black coffee with cream, but no sugar, he walked on. He was just about to turn a corner when she fell against his chest.

Elena looked confused and embarrassed. The humiliation shone through, with her cheeks red and her eyes glowing with apology, but surprisingly she suddenly looked alive and healthy, which could not have been said earlier in the day. Once Damon had acknowledged it was her, the casual grin he constantly used in ladies company appeared on his face. Elena immediately felt repulsed. What was this, which he considered so charming? This gleaming and naughty face expression which made him look like an old pervert instead of a sensible man. Elena smiled and inquired about his wellbeing to which Damon didn't know how to respond, because he was confused as to why Elena seemed so irritated with him.

"Is there something wrong? That is to say, have I done something wrong?" Damon looked at her, slightly doe eyed. The portrayal of a concerning friend came easily to him, but somehow this time he sounded false. Elena rolled her eyes slightly and then replied;

"Everything is fine. I am just a bit grumpy today and I should not be taking it out on you. Are you out for a walk?" Elena tried to seem overly cheerful and accepting, because truth be told, she desperately wanted Damon as her friend, because perhaps that would diminish the lust and arousal she felt for him now, which in turn was completely against her mentality and beliefs.

Damon raised his eyebrow and surveyed her with a questioning look.

"Why are you asking me about such trivial things? Let's go somewhere we can talk," He reached out his elbow for her and quite reluctantly Elena took it. They walked the main street of the town together and as they passed by coffee shops, clothing stores and bookstores everyone observed them and while some laughed at Damon's new conquest, some shook their heads disapprovingly as Elena had just suffered through horrible ordeal.

The sun set slowly, leaving enough time for Damon and Elena to spend together. They stopped in the town square and even though the square itself was quite exposed the bench was in a secluded place behind some green trees. Damon sat down and Elena did so as well. For a moment they sat silent, with Damon observing Elena play with the fabric on her dress nervously.

"So, confide in me," Damon said with a seducing smile.

"I can't," Elena shook her head, with her eyes appearing darker than ever, "Not when you're like that,"

"I don't quite understand what you mean," Damon turned confused and squinted his eyes, losing his charm.

"You know very well what I mean. You try so hard to be charming, when I don't have any desire for you to be so. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I am more than sure that if you would wipe the grin off your face, you would look lovelier than ever," Elena smiled. The smile was so beautiful, that once again Damon was forced to feel the guilt he'd regretted feeling earlier. When he was with her it felt as if there were ropes thrown around his heart and someone was pulling them by the second.

"I'm sorry, it's a bad habit," Damon said and then felt stunned by his apology. Damon Salvatore never apologized for such meaningless things to girls. Something was definitely wrong and the more Damon thought about it, the more he wanted to distance himself from Elena, to not feel for her, just as he did at this very moment.

"The truth is that I'm tired. Already and school has not even begun yet, but I fear that when it will I will lose myself completely. How is it that I can't be as fortunate as you and be finished with it all and not care about anything?"

"I hope that's not what you think of me," Damon said and looked into her eyes. Elena looked away. Finally a breeze delighted the entire town. It was so refreshing after the dry and empty weather of today. Elena closed her eyes as she felt the gentle force of the wind caress her and blow her hair in every direction. When she opened her eyes and turned to Damon she saw his stare. It was so inquisitive and intense. The blue eyes looked icy, but seemed to melt right before her. Damon reached out his hand as if to caress her cheek, but in a second was standing upright and with a mumbled_ 'I must go' _left Elena in her loneliness.

Damon walked quickly. His steps started to look awkward as he now took giant leaps, just to arrive home faster. Once he was through the door, he felt like a boulder had fallen off his chest. There were so many questions that puzzled him. There was no explanation for why he was not able to be his annoying and over charming self with Elena. Perhaps it was her brutal honesty and naivety which confused him. Perhaps he did actually feel sorry for her, but whatever it was it was killing him and ripping him apart to the extent where he felt pathetic and miserable.

"_No more" _Damon whispered with a deep breath, "_This has got to end,_"

Elena, led by Caroline, entered the _Grill. _The party was high and loud, with everyone indulging in every drink found behind the bar and girls kissing boys, boys kissing girls and Damon standing at a table with his usual smirk, observing and welcoming the newcomers. Caroline approached him with a bounce in her step and after a loving kiss on the cheek, turned to Elena who came closer. It seemed like Caroline expected Elena to greet Damon as a friend, so Elena leaned close and kissed his cheek just as Caroline had done before, but as she did, Damon's hands grabbed her waist and she felt him move his lips to hers. At that moment Elena pushed back and when she came to her natural poise she saw him with the same inexplicable grin.

"Elena," Damon said in a low and deep voice as if finally acknowledging her presence.

Caroline scoffed quietly and then taking Elena by the hand led her to the bar where she acquired for them two glasses of champagne. They toasted to a great night, but Elena didn't feel the same as Caroline did. She wished she had her friend's carefree spirit and bubbly personality, but that wasn't the case and being at parties such as these was an obligation rather a pleasure. After their drink Caroline quickly disappeared and Elena remained at the bar alone. Whirling her glass Elena delighted in the rich and bubbling champagne. It appeared so exquisite in her hand, but without notice her hand was in someone else's. Elena came to and noticed Damon standing beside her in all his composed nature and clearly flirting with her with his eyes as bright as ever, glistening in the shining lights of the bar.

"_Come,_" Damon leaned in close to her and whispered. Elena remained seated, but felt his pull and in a moment she was already walking side by side with him towards the exit of the place.

They were now outside. The air was chilly, Elena could see her breath and could see Damon's overly self-assured look. Their hands were still together.

"Damon, let's go inside. It's too cold to stay out here and talk," Elena pulled her hand away from him. Damon chuckled lightheartedly.

"I have no intention of talking. Come here," He reached out his hands and pulled her close to him by her waist. Elena could feel his arousal and his lust for her, but she didn't want him. She didn't want anyone or anything. Damon now stood right in front of her, pressing his body against her. He leaned close to her and kissed her. Elena tried to move away, but the more she resisted the more she enjoyed the kiss. Their lips collided passionately. Damon tasted of whiskey and she could feel his cologne tinkle her senses. Damon felt Elena's soft skin move against his and the more they extended their kiss, the more he didn't want it to end. Damon wasn't sure anymore whether he wanted more than that. The kiss seemed more pleasurable than anything else he'd experienced before. But then he remembered who he was and then, without emotion went back to his old self. He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly began to raise her dress as he felt her body respond to him. Elena felt his movements and suddenly felt as if she knew what he was thinking. This wasn't about her for him. It was simply who he was. Elena broke away. Damon stood in front of her, irritated and becoming furious.

"Stop it Elena. Don't pretend to be so virtuous and innocent. You enjoyed it," Elena arranged her dress and with a trembling voice spoke;

"It was a misunderstanding and won't happen again. I'm sorry," She turned and once again entered the bar, rather in a hurry. Damon remained on the street. He still felt engaged and could not forget her lips. There was so much he wanted to do with her and he wanted her to become just another one of his girls, but it wasn't turning out like that. Damon entered the bar and searched for her with his eyes. At that moment he found her by the bar, talking to Stefan.


	3. I want you

**_I want you._**

September was not greeted with smiles and laughter. It was awaited with anxiousness and pain in everyone's hearts as school was right around the corner. Damon felt as carefree as ever. There was nothing for him to worry about and as he walked the streets and observed the rushing adolescents as they brazed from one bookstore to another, he simply smiled to himself, being glad that for him it was over. However, the feeling of age did seep into his heart and he disliked it terribly. Damon dreaded becoming older, for it meant the deterioration of his charm. His only consolation was that for some that were lucky their charm increased as the years stuck to them like glue.

Damon had for once woken earlier than usual. There was something which inspired him to go out for a stroll as to simply enjoy the morning air. It was brisk, but the brightly yellow sun, shone down making each tree and each grass stub look as if covered in rich honey. The sun's shine created a feeling of warmth and Damon delighted in it as he dreaded the winter, because in winter, no one wanted to have any adventures. They were all at home, wrapped up in heaps of blankets with their teas and watching the telly, whilst he had to make do with reading books and waiting for someone to want him for some fun.

Elena put on her burgundy coat and locked the door behind her. It was still early morning and with the cup of tea in her hand she went to sit on the steps of her porch. There was something wonderful about sitting on the damp steps and staring into the cheerful, but reminiscent sunshine, which graced her with light rays that touched her skin gently and made it glow healthily. It was quite possibly the first time in a long time that Elena felt like her old self again. Her only trouble was that deep in her heart she felt something unnatural. It was dark and uncontrollable and she knew that some might describe it as love, others as lust, but it was nevertheless there. Elena frowned as she tried to understand her feelings and when they had appeared. Had it really been the first time she'd met him?

Elena sat behind the wild trees and enjoyed the perfect silence. Munching on the chocolates she had just bought, she felt some of her troubles slowly disappear. Chocolate was said to improve your mood. Her book lay beside her, but Elena could not look at it anymore. Words just overwhelmed her now and disappeared inside her mind into the muddle that was already there. Over the summer she had read too many books, because of her lack of interest for other activities. Read books and shed tears. That had been the highlight of her summer as she remembered to herself melancholically. Damon strode by her rapidly. Elena stopped her motion and felt her heart stop as he walked by. Just when she thought he was gone, he reappeared, apparently knowing he had passed her.

"Well, hello there," The smirk reappeared as he judged her from head to toe. Elena always looked impeccable and naturally stunning, even when she didn't try. There was something about her that made her so graceful. Perhaps it was her shyness, her flushing rosy cheeks or her warm hearted smile, but whenever he saw her, Damon felt insecure and wanted to put a stop to his unworthy life.

"Hello. I didn't take you for someone who enjoys walking and remaining outside. I much rather thought you drove a shiny dark car with leather seats and smoked cigarettes at any given moment," Elena smiled. Trying to break the tension between them. It was as awkward still as it could have been.

"The car is being fixed and I forgot to buy the cigarettes. You look very content," Damon smirked as he observed her intently. Elena could not take his deep and mischievous stare anymore and got up from the bench ready to leave. As she tried to pass him, he put his arm around her waist. Elena caught her breath as she was stopped. Their eyes met and Elena shivered as she saw the clear lust expressed in the brightly blue ones. Damon pulled her closer, much to Elena's dismay and now close to her lips whispered;

"Perhaps you'd like to come to my place for the day," Elena felt angry. Angry he could not stop the innuendos, the drama, the obscene flirting. It was too much. Especially, because she was enjoying it. As Elena tried to move away, not giving him any answer, Damon moved his hand higher, above her waist, almost touching her breasts and as he did, Elena shoved him away.

"Damon, why are you like this?"

"I don't know what you're on about. I'm simply being friendly," Damon grinned naughtily and with this grin Elena left. Taking small steps, she managed to walk fast, her heart racing. She didn't look back and was pleased he didn't follow her, although there was something about that that pained her deep inside.

When she reached the café she finally stopped, only to realize that she was completely out of breath and if she'd gone any further at the same speed, she would probably have fainted. Elena went inside the café and sat down by the large window, placing herself upon the brown velvet seat. She ordered a cappuccino and whilst sitting there tried to calm herself about what had happened before. Every time she'd met Damon so far, he'd made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Each time had ended with some incident that she'd rather forget. Sipping her hot drink Elena closed her eyes and forgot for a moment, her mysterious and inexplicable attraction and indulged in the promise of a brighter future.

Loud music filled Elena's ears as she entered the mansion for the second time. Everyone was having a blast, but she felt quite disturbed by what was happening around her, with people consuming each other lustfully on each surface they could find. Elena had only agreed to come to the Salvatore house because of Caroline and was dreading the idea she would have to see Damon at one time or another. Elena adjusted her dress as it was rising up with every step she took and each time it did, it made her blush. Although the dress did not quite fit her standards she thought she looked stunning in it, which was very unusual for her. The dress was black, skin tight, trimmed with lace and embellished at the décolleté, where it was showing a little more than Elena would like it to. With her hair wavy and flowing she entered the living room like a breath of fresh air and made heads turn. After a moment people were back to their previous tasks and Elena felt slightly calmer, with fewer eyes on her. After a brief moment she saw Caroline walking confidently towards her. There was something in Caroline's manner which made her seem slightly upset.

"Elena, meet me upstairs in a few," Caroline said seriously as she stared her in the eye.

"But… I don't think we should go up there,"

"Just, do it," Caroline sighed, appearing to be more afraid than irritated.

"All right. I'll go there," Elena said gravely and as she turned to leave slowly, Caroline said;

"Elena…"

"Hmm?" Caroline didn't respond and left quite quickly. Elena raised her eyebrow, but then simply attributed this to Caroline's natural curiosity. Elena walked sluggishly as she tried to draw out the time. After a few minutes she went upstairs and waited by the railing, but after seeing the door to one room open, she decided to peek in and see if Caroline was there.

With quiet steps and barely breathing Elena walked into the large room. It was frightfully dark and only three candles were lit. By what she could tell Elena deduced that it was a bedroom and concluded that Caroline was probably not there. With the same hushed and soundless movements she turned to leave, but was brought to a halt, when the door she'd entered through was closed. Elena was left in pitch black darkness and tried to rapidly move towards one of the candles to illuminate the area around her, but before managing to take a step, a hand forcefully grabbed hers.

Elena now stood captured by somebody. With him being only inches away everything became clear and Elena only managed to whisper _Damon_, before he was already pressed against her and kissing her passionately. Elena felt frightened- it was dark and she was alone upstairs, where no one could hear her and Damon seemed quite determined. This was not what she'd wanted it to be like, but now she felt herself unable to refuse.

Damon kissed her lips and felt their warmth consume him. He moved his down to Elena's neck and kissed it lustfully feeling the softness of her skin and after a mere moment his lips were already against her chest as Elena gasped slightly and tried to move away. Damon simply held her tighter and then with all of his force, took her to the large bed. Elena resisted the whole way and when she felt the back of her knees press against the bed, her heart sank and she wished she'd have enough strength to fight back. Damon pushed her down on the bed and continued kissing her and being imaginative with it. Everywhere, where her skin was exposed Damon's lips touched. Elena tried to move her hands, but Damon placed them above her head, holding them with one hand and with the other, softly at first, but then passionately caressed her thigh. His hand moved against her skin smoothly and gave Elena a sensation, which she regretted feeling. Damon began moving his hand higher underneath her already short dress and in a second was at her underwear. Elena gasped and felt even more powerless than before. She tried to move and wiggle beneath him, trying to get out, but felt Damon becoming aroused even more. Elena whimpered, but realized it was useless after hearing Damon whisper _Shh_ in the most patronizing of tones and she could feel him smirk.

At that moment the door sprung open and the lights were turned on. Caroline stood in the doorway and was looking at them disgustedly, but her eyes expressed regret and sadness. Damon immediately stood up and glared at her.

"I couldn't Damon. Not to Elena," She nearly pleaded when met with Damon's vicious stare, "Elena come on. Let's go," Elena jumped off the bed and rushed towards the door not even giving Damon a glance. When they were out of the house, Elena could not help herself and started to sob and cry deeply. She dropped down on the ground and Caroline followed trying to comfort her. Elena felt the tears involuntarily run down her cheeks one by one and her heart race from the nearly occurred humiliating event.

"Elena you have to forgive me. I'm sorry. I swear I am not anything like Damon. He wanted you and if you were not my friend I have to admit I would not have hesitated, but I could never let him do to you what he has done to so many others," Caroline started, but Elena was still unable to speak.

"Please…" Caroline trailed off. She stood up and helped Elena up, "I'm taking you home. Come, let's find my car," Caroline took Elena's arm and they slowly went on to the car.

When at home, Elena assured Caroline she was fine for the time being and convinced her to leave. Elena felt relieved when the tears stopped pouring. Now, calm and composed, she took a shower and then put on her warmest pyjamas. After the lights were turned off and she was underneath her covers, Elena now cried again. This time she knew why and she didn't hold back.

It was the first day of school. Elena dreaded this moment from her very arrival at Mystic Falls. The school yard was overcrowded, the halls filled with screaming, chattering and obnoxious teenagers and her mind was still reeling from the trauma she'd experienced. Her lessons went smoothly and she was surprised at how calm she felt. There was something in her which told her it would be a good school year, but despite that Elena perceived things differently. For her the notion that she would have to remain in a town with Damon was appalling. She had not yet spoken to Caroline and she definitely did not want to ever speak to Damon. Much to her dismay, when after school she left the building the two of them was the first thing that caught her eye.

Damon stood furious and stressed in front of Caroline. He felt like he could murder the joyous little thing. Caroline had been the reason he'd not gotten his '_fix_' that night and instead of being able to humiliate Elena, he'd actually humiliated himself. Caroline babbled on about her feelings and how she didn't care he'd end their friendship and how much she wanted them to remain friends, but Damon was a lost cause, for all his attention was now given to one particular person, who was standing on the school steps looking at him with near horror.

Damon swiftly walked passed Caroline, leaving her completely bewildered and approached Elena fast. As he did, Elena walked away, not looking back. Once again her feet tried to take her far away, but unlike before this time Damon followed and rushed in front of her, to stop her in her tracks. For a moment they stood, silent and irritated each by the other's behavior.

"You cannot ignore me forever," Elena scoffed at this remark. Damon was so incredibly self-centered, selfish, pathetic and illogical. Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"Is that all you are going to say?" Damon wanted to speak, but was silenced by Elena's further monologue, "I think it's perfectly reasonable for me to ignore you for forever. We have nothing in common, you mistake every and all of my intentions and you are simply a horrible person. Why must I ever speak to you again?" Damon stood overwhelmed and unable to reply. Everything Elena had just said was correct and he wanted to tell her that, but he couldn't. He simply couldn't for it would mean the death of him and his true self. The end of the existence of his wretched soul. If he could just for one moment admit his faults…

"Elena," Damon felt his heart tighten and almost stop as he once again retreated back to familiar means, "You have so much to learn about men. You might act innocent and naïve, but at the party with your short dress and your provocative manner, you were anything but the angel you pretend to be," He moved close, stroking her hair gently, "And when it came down to the actual event, you were more than pleased with what was going on. Your gasps and moans were absolutely exhilarating," Damon smirked and tried to kiss her.

In that moment Elena had reached her limit. It happened fast. She slapped her hand hard against his face and walked away speedily. Damon remained for a moment holding his hand over his cheek which was swelling with pain. He'd deserved it, but it had been too sudden. He'd had no time to prepare. Anyway, it did not matter now that he was once again determined to seduce her fully. One slap would not stop him; perhaps it was even an encouragement. An act of passion, but as he thought that he realized how ridiculous he sounded. What was it about this girl, which made him lose all his acquired charm, reason and sensibility? She'd made a fool out of him and Damon knew he had to get back at her for that. Whatever it took, he now would not rely on anyone else but himself. He shot one final glance of anger at Caroline who was standing far away and had seen the whole encounter and was not giggling heartily, as he'd expected, but appeared rather afraid and concerned, and then left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note _**Hello, peeps! Sorry for the late upload as I was incredibly busy, to write. Things are a bit hectic at the moment, but I am able to find the time to write, which is good. I hope this chapter pleased you and I will update soon!


	4. Coup de grâce

**_Coup de grâce._**

Damon took a big gulp of his cognac and tilted his head back in satisfaction. An entire day spent drinking and lying around was always a day well spent. The clock indicated seven o'clock and even though Damon found it entirely disagreeable, he decided to attend the town's charity event that night. A house full of townspeople, with Elena possibly attending could be a good idea, because perhaps he might get a chance to _get back at her._ Damon smiled to himself sinisterly as he already had every detail of his masterful plan outlaid in described in depth in his head. There was a loud knock at the door of his apartment and he got up rather unwillingly to open it.

"Hello, brother," Damon mumbled with his best smug smile. Stefan responded with the same and then entered confidently. He dropped down in the armchair and placed his feet on the dark wood coffee table. Damon eyed him scornfully, but restrained as he knew no good would come of his incoherent attack. Damon sat down opposite Stefan and awaited for his brother to explain his reason for coming.

"Elena,"

"What?" Damon felt his hair stand on end as his brother said her name rather loudly.

"Are you with her? I mean, is she your _chosen one?_" Stefan said with a grin.

"Could be. I can't decide yet. She might be too rigid and I feel a lack of lust for her," Damon decided to play it cool as he knew his brother was always up for a challenge, "I don't think she is your type, brother. I've always imagined someone like Caroline for you, but you've always opposed the idea, when in fact it's rather sensible," Damon was trying to assure himself that he was only trying to set his brother off the idea of going after Elena because his reputation would falter if he would and also for Stefan's wellbeing in general. For him, there was no other reason why he would not want his brother with Elena. None at all.

"I see. You know I would take Caroline, but she's too set on that idiot Tyler. The man has got no brains at all. He hasn't even got looks. One day she'll see that and then come running to me and I'll be right there to _comfort her,_" Stefan said with a raised eyebrow and a wide grin. Damon simply scoffed. Stefan was not meant to be the bad boy as he appeared completely ridiculous when he tried to be. Ever since they were little he'd been trying to embody the carefree and rebellious attitude of his brother and to this day he had not let go.

"Are you going to the fundraiser?"

"Yes, I suppose there'll be some entertainment," Damon replied indifferently.

"I'll see you there then, brother," Stefan said with a nod of his head and then got up to leave. As he was at the door he turned and with a simper said;

"There is a rumor going around that Elena has got you on a leash. I'm glad to see it isn't true, otherwise I'd have no respect for you anymore, brother," With a laugh he left, leaving Damon speechless.

A rumor had already spread and if he was not careful he could lose everything he'd achieved and become a complete laughing stock. Now it was crucial that his plan succeed. Damon took his coat and scarf and left to go to the hairdressers. For displaying the most of his charm, he decided he must look good, so he decided to improve his looks a little because he was already dashing.

The store was nearly empty and as Elena walked the aisles she wondered where everyone had gone. After acquiring all the groceries on the list her aunt had given her she paid and left the creepy market. When driving through town she caught a glimpse of Damon as he was walking down the street. Elena couldn't admit it to herself that her heart jumped when she did. There was something in her which told her it would be very insensible to attend the fundraiser, but another part of her yearned for the possibility of seeing Damon.

It was nearly sundown when Damon arrived at the Lockwood mansion. The old white building stood just as majestic as it had more than a hundred years ago. People were crowding by the large front doors to socialize as the Lockwood's were patiently greeting everyone on the front porch. Damon slowly walked past the already formed line and with a polite nod of his head and then a manly handshake entered the open and grand hall. There were candles placed everywhere, already in anticipation of the evening and both food and drink served by waiters. The Lockwood's did not let anything go unnoticed and were very accustomed to old manners and graceful ways. Damon strolled through the rooms, observing everyone from afar, looking for his beloved. His heart was racing from rage and yet there was something of lust with it too. He took a glass of champagne and stopped by a very exquisite painting. With his blue eyes facing the door, he was sure he was at the right place to await Elena.

Elena walked up the steps to the porch, Caroline protectively and faithfully by her side.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood," Caroline said with her usual bubbly smile.

"Hello, Caroline. I see you've brought Elena Gilbert. Hello, dear. We must express our sympathies about your parents. It was really a tragedy," Elena felt a sharp sting in her heart as Mrs. Lockwood mentioned her parents and thought to herself that apparently everyone knows of her misfortunes.

"Thank you for your kindness," Elena said politely and smiled as lightly as she could, but still appeared somewhat broken and fragile. Caroline noticed her friend's heavy heart and took her hand to lead her inside. Elena was amazed at the stunning beauty of their mansion. From the outside it was absolutely wonderful, but from the inside it appeared almost magical. Lost in her thoughts, Elena failed to notice the man in front of her.

"Go away, Damon. You're nothing but trouble," Words which brought Elena back to reality as Caroline said them loudly and then grimaced in disgust.

"Caroline, you can trust me. I simply need to talk to Elena alone. Elena, may I?" Confused and overwhelmed Elena tried not to look into Damon's eyes which were penetrating her by the second. Finally unable to withstand the near torture she nodded and then left without a word to the room which could be seen from the dining room. It was a small room, not meant for company, but since it was open it was simply a quiet place to talk.

"I'm sorry," Just that was needed for Elena to stop and look at Damon queerly.

"I don't believe you and even if I did I'd never forgive you. I shouldn't even be speaking to you now. I feel I'm too kind to you Damon and it's brought me nothing but pain. You know I long to be your friend. Why can't you accept that?"

"That's just the thing. You see Elena; I've never loved anyone in my life before and when I first saw you I knew that I wanted more than friendship. You inspired me Elena. I see something between us. A certain kind of chemistry and I saw that you were ignorant of it and I suppose that that is why I was so rude and inconsiderate because I desperately wanted you to be mine, but I now see what a mess I've made," Damon stopped to take a breath and resisting the urge to look smug went on, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there is a chance, and I do want to give you all the time in the world to think about it, just consider going on one date with me. Once, somewhere where the atmosphere might be called romantic rather than _friendly _and after that if there is nothing there I will leave you alone forever. But I cannot stand the idea that I will have to spend my life not knowing whether something could have blossomed from this,"

Elena felt her eyes grow wider with each word and her heart race to almost fatal speed. Now she simply stood mesmerized. Such profound and honest, as it seemed, and powerful emotions were being laid out before from someone she considered to be eternally heartless and hopeless. Without knowing what to do next and how to act, Elena decided to go with her first instinct. After taking a deep breath, she moved a step closer to Damon and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beat as fast as hers. Elena moved her hand upwards so it came to his cheek and then closing her eyes, ignoring Damon's surprised look, kissed him on the lips. As their lips collided Damon felt such a sweet sensation; Elena felt warm and with her kiss he could feel her nerves as she shivered nervously, when her lips were placed upon his. Damon couldn't resist and put his arms on her shoulders, holding her in place. Elena couldn't pull back. She knew she should, because encouraging Damon too much would result in unwanted drama. With a content expression she broke them apart and smiled kindly. For Damon this was quite unsatisfying as he once again saw Elena's over-friendly attitude present itself. Why couldn't the girl just be more of a rebel and more easily seduced?

"I must go, but perhaps we could meet tomorrow and sort out all of this?" Elena mumbled quietly trying not to sound desperate.

"We could. The café? One pm?" Damon smiled _sincerely._

"Mhm," Elena said once again with her most heartwarming smile and then turned to leave. Once she was gone, Damon chuckled to himself and then sat down proudly on the silk sofa. He had never felt so pleased about any of his encounters with girls before, but now, finally, he felt like he was beginning to gain control over Elena. The ball was in his court and he had no intention of giving it back.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that it was midday the café was nearly empty, with the exception of a gray haired man reading a novel by the window. Elena sat anxiously moving the white coffee cup from one hand to the other. She was dressed casually, blazer, jeans and her hair tied up in a high ponytail, trying to appear as if she was not nervous and had no intention to dress up for Damon. Her eyes pointed to the door despite her intention to look anywhere but there. Finally, unable to concentrate on anything else, she took out a book '<em>No Man Is A Lonely Island<em>' by Johannes Mario Simmel and read it intently. In a few moments the door of the café opened and Damon came in looking more charming than ever. He was wearing his dark jeans and a dark leather jacket and looked like a stereotypical bad boy. With and intense stare he looked towards Elena and his blue eyes observed her as Elena couldn't move her eyes away from him. Finally he came to the table and after placing his order turned to her with a serious expression.

"Hello, Elena," Elena's heart was pounding loudly, "Have you thought about what I said yesterday?"

Elena looked down at the table. Damon kept looking at her, the girl was absolutely gorgeous; her long, dark lashes accentuated her eyes and her thick chocolate hair melted perfectly with her olive skin. But once her eyes turned to you, those dark, black, expressive eyes, Damon felt exposed and wanted to disappear because he was unable to look into the sincerity and kindness which they expressed.

"I have. But I don't know what I think about it even after hours of thinking. Damon, what you did to me was unforgivable,"

Damon shook his head; "I know. I will never be able to forgive myself that,"

"Despite that I only see us as friends. I want to become your friend. I know you are important to Caroline and I would never want to drive you apart. Why can't we just be good friends?"

"Because," Damon took Elena's hand in his, "Every time I see you my heart races, every time I touch you sparks fly. Friendship is not made of that. Our friendship would crumble, because I would never be able to forget my feelings for you,"

"Damon," Elena sighed and shook her head. At this point in her life she didn't need a boyfriend, especially one whose intentions she was unsure of. Damon was handsome and smart, and wonderful, but she still felt confused. There was something so odd in his manner. One minute he was a cruel and despicable person, the other he was profound and simply lovely. Elena knew that these thoughts could be attributed to her lack of trust in people in general, but precisely because of this problem she just couldn't let them go.

Then Elena came to.

"I must go to the bathroom. Excuse me," She mumbled and got up. Rapidly she rushed to the toilet and locked the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror and rested her hands upon the cold marble of the table. For once in her life she had the opportunity to be with someone she considered to be charming, intelligent and lovely and her indecisiveness was holding her back. No more. Elena looked at herself and smiled. The realization that being with Damon would improve her life dramatically at the given moment should have come earlier. Not only was he perfect as a boyfriend, but she would also gain a trustworthy and what appeared to be like – a helpful friend. With a new attitude she left the bathroom and returned to the table, where Damon was patiently, or perhaps not, waiting for her.

"I want to give us a try. I think it might work," Damon sat bewildered. Elena appeared so at ease and glowing that he didn't know what to think. She looked like a completely different person and whoever she was, he liked her. Damon smiled and once again took her hand.

"There are no words to express how happy I am," His hand squeezed hers gently and sent a warm rush through both of them. They remained in the café for quite a while and talked through simple things. Things which you should know about a person, before you even get together with him. After that they parted and Elena slowly made her way home. It was quite chilly for an early autumn's day. The sun graced the treetops with the last of her brightest rays. Elena walked and lost herself in her thoughts completely. She felt so good and so extraordinarily well that she believed meeting Damon was fate. Once she got to her house, she sat down on her front porch and looked at the disappearing sunlight. There was so much she wanted to do with Damon, such simple things, which she'd never done with any other guy. Go for a walk, go to the movies, bake together, but somehow now she understood that she couldn't picture Damon doing most of these things. Elena shook off that idea and bathed in the delightfulness of early autumn and her newfound way of living with no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note_** Sorry for the late upload. Things are still a bit hectic at the moment. Writing this chapter I really felt bad for Elena, the way Damon is twisting her around her finger. But thankfully drama is to be expected and I must say that the following chapters are looking to be very interesting. Hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Ivory road

_**Ivory road.**_

Damon stared blankly into thin air as the fog approached the Salvatore mansion. The last few days he'd not felt like himself, losing his mind over something others might call guilt. For him it was simply and inexplicable sensation which was derived from his last encounter with Elena.

They had been to the park and afterward for a bite to eat, simply because Damon could not imagine doing anything else which would seem remotely couple-y. Also he had to worry about them being seen at any given moment because if they were the whole town would mock and ridicule him for the fact that he finally had what some might call a _girlfriend,_ a term which seemed so cliché and so unlike Damon and at the same time so depressing. But, and for Damon this was quite a horrifying epiphany, despite the fact that he was already with Elena he wanted her even more than before. Now he was in control of the situation with all the power in his hands, but he no longer wanted it. At times he regretted his unthoughtout decision to seduce Elena as he now had no way back. He'd never be able to be with her and keep his remaining crumbs of dignity. This is why he was sitting on the cold marble bench, feeling the sting of cold morning air cut his skin and thinking of all the things he'd done wrong.

Elena opened her eyes to a beautiful morning. It was clearly autumn as she felt chilly even under her two fluffy duvets. Unwillingly she stepped out of bed and with a bounce in her step went to the bathroom where she got on with her morning routine of brushing her hair, brushing her teeth and putting on mascara and lip balm. After this she already felt more confident, but what really boosted her self-assurance was the fact that she was with somebody. This somebody just happened to be Damon, a man who she thought to be the most handsome and charming of all the ones she'd met. Despite his rebellious attitude and overly seductive approach to her he was utterly perfect. Elena was so delighted just thinking about seeing him that day.

* * *

><p>They met in the park. The place secluded by the now fiery orange and blood red bushes had become theirs. Elena stood, bright as the morning sun, with her smile true and cheerful. Damon approached her with an air of arrogance as always, but portrayed a caring friend at the same time. As they collided he kissed her cheek gently, which was the only thing which he wasn't afraid of doing. Elena smiled even wider and felt her cheeks take on a flushing rosy colour.<p>

"Where would you like to go?" Damon inquired curiously and with delight, seeing Elena so taken by his charms that day. Without asking Damon took her hand and kept it in his lightly. All this sweetness and care seemed bitter and revolting to him, but he showed no sign of this and simply smiled smugly at the stunning creature beside him. Even though Elena seemed to be finally enjoying his company and was now finding his tactics and planned out methods impossible to detect, she seemed farther away than before. Untouchable, overly rigid and in some sense too naïve, but not as he would have wished it.

"I suppose we could go to the café again, but then again I have not yet been to the grill. It is supposed to be quite cozy and agreeable as I have heard," Elena looked hopefully at Damon. So far he'd been quite unwilling to go anywhere too crowded, but as much as such privacy was calming it had now become boring. Elena observed Damon's reaction, which was not a pleasant one as he cringed slightly and then mumbling slightly responded;

"Well … you see, the grill … it has many disadvantages. Such as the dumb boys from your school who are there to flirt with girls. They're loud, disagreeable and irritating," Damon paused slightly and then did something he himself didn't expect, "I'd much rather take you to a small café on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. It's really quite a wonderful place," There. He'd done it. This café was his. It was always nearly empty and he'd become known as a regular customer. He'd never revealed this place to anyone, because he knew that word spread and he didn't want anyone he didn't care for disrupting the perfection that was the atmosphere of the place. It seemed odd that Elena was the one he was taking there. He had to admit that she was something different, but not enough to tickle his fancy, for he was only toying with her. Just because she was resisting did not make her desirable. Then again something in her manner itself was absolutely graceful and seducing. Damon was at war with himself and the reason was her. This one girl. Who now seemed frightfully glad about them trying out a new place.

They spent the afternoon in the café. The very small, terribly cozy and incredibly charming and secluded café. They sipped their coffee and ate their caramel shortbread and Elena felt as if she was looking at a completely different person than to the one she was used to.

* * *

><p>The evening was dreary and slight drizzle disrupted Elena from sitting on the front porch. It was another Saturday. A day dedicated entirely to food, comfort and all things relaxing. Now, sitting upon her bed, wrapped up in many blankets, Elena wrote in her diary. She was always worried that if somebody found her diary and read it, the person might think she was suicidal because there wasn't even a glimmer of happiness in her writing. That is up till the point where she had agreed to give a shot at her and Damon. At about nine Elena received a message from Damon inviting her to the Salvatore's. Apparently their parents had suddenly left town again and Stefan was hosting a party. Elena resented having read this message, because as much as she wanted to see Damon, she dreaded getting dressed up and making her way through town to their mansion.<p>

When the message was left unanswered Damon decided to call.

"Elena, why did you not respond?"

"I don't know if I want to go. I hope Stefan doesn't take offense, but they lack excitement and are quite dull,"

"I want to see you. It's horrible here without you. Come. Please," And with this Damon ended the call and left Elena with no choice, but to get dressed. A bordeaux coloured backless short dress seemed to revealing on its own, so Elena threw on a black leather jacket over it and went out the door, assuring her aunt that she was going for a positively innocent dinner with Caroline. In a second she was already walking the grey pavement, fighting the chilly wind and making her way to Damon.

Damon awaited impatiently by the staircase, which had full view of the door. As soon as Elena had stepped inside he rushed over to her, appearing as cold and calm as possible, of course. The plan for the night was already in motion. Damon had decided to go along with his usual technique – jealousy. Jealousy is a cruel characteristic, especially if someone learns how to manipulate it. There had been countless times when Damon had acquired the attention of a victim, by making them insanely jealous, so he believed Elena would be no exception. Although with her, he knew he had to approach things differently. Instead of flirting with other girls, as he might have done previously, he would now simply talk to them. As friendly and charmingly as possible, but since he knew girls simply swooned at the sight of him, it would drive Elena mad, because there would be nothing she could say. Elena was the pillar of all that is kind and righteous, so she could not deprive him of friendly relations. Here was his plan and Damon believed it to be an ingenious one.

Damon offered to take Elena's jacket, but she shyly and blushingly refused, feeling too modest to show skin. Damon led her to a sofa which was unoccupied and then returned with a glass of champagne. Elena took it gladly and drank with Damon watching her and smugly admiring her difficulty to act rebellious. He then excused himself and with the friendliest and kindest air possible approached two girls, she knew from her history class. Once he was there and began talking to them and seeing them laugh, Elena felt herself tremble and her heart begin to ache as it never had before. Damon appeared so nice and open hearted that she could not attribute this action to flirting. As she was blindly staring at them, she was approached by someone. That someone sat beside her and observed her intense gaze. Stefan drank the entirety of his glass and then spoke.

"I see my brother has you in his power. I'd hate to see a girl like you, lose yourself because of someone like him," Stefan appeared profound, which led Elena to reply, quite offended.

"You do not know what you're talking about. Your brother and I just happen to be together,"

"That does not mean he is to be trusted. I suggest you take a second look at him and then deduce what might have been invisible to you before," Stefan said and with a last troubled look stood up and went away.

Elena still gazed at Damon. There seemed nothing of great cruelty in him; although she knew he was capable of that. Stefan's words had been very blunt, but despite the fact that the wisest thing Elena could have done was listen to them, she wiped them from her mind entirely as if the conversation had never taken place. She was so wrapped up in her admiration for this man, who seemed as despicable and sly as any man could ever be. The jealousy which passed through her mind and heart was now becoming unbearable. Elena could not look anymore. With a slightly clouded mind she stood up and walked away into the near room. Elena could feel the champagne tingle her senses and make her dizzy. With this she knew she had to get home as soon as possible, but felt completely powerless and unable to. Elena stumbled up the stairs and found an open door, where she stumbled inside just as awkwardly and fell upon the bed. In a minute she heard the footsteps of someone in the room and the closing of the door. Then hands wrapped around her waist and brought her to a body. From the smell of his cologne she knew it was Damon.

Damon saw the sleepy Elena. She'd only had one glass, so he knew she wasn't drunk. The glass had been given to him by the host himself, Stefan as he had seen that Damon was acquiring one for Elena. Damon began to breathe deeply trying to suppress his anger, having come to the realization that Stefan had wanted to have his way with Elena in such a perverse manner. Damon felt Elena resist his touch as much as she could, which was not very strongly as Elena was practically asleep, so he laid her down on the bed and then pulled the covers over her. No sooner was Elena asleep and he was left in the room as it was filling with his rage. Without another word Damon went downstairs.

He found Stefan in their salon apparently looking for someone and as Stefan turned to greet Damon instead of a greeting he received a strong blow to the face. Stefan fell upon the ground; his nose bleeding slightly and one side of his face begin to turn red as his face was already a lilac colour from the embarrassment of being punched by his older brother in front of his entire party. After a very distinct and spiteful glare Damon retired upstairs to where Elena was sleeping.

She was breathing rapidly and in short strokes. Damon felt truly worried yet tried to remain calm as it was not in his nature to show any emotion too strongly. He placed himself next to her on the bed and, sitting upright, stared into the dark further corners of the room. It was not even an hour and he was already asleep. They spent the night together, most certainly not as Damon would have imagined it and with Elena entirely unconscious of the fact, but in the end they did.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke slowly. There was a sharp pain in her head and her eyes did not want to adjust to the bright light entering from the large window. Only then did she realize and remember the events of the night before and then when her eyes sprung open and she saw Damon beside her, her heart jumped out of her chest. Elena's mind tried to assess the situation before but the more she thought about it, the calmer she became as she gazed at Damon sleeping lightheartedly beside her and now he looked less of a monster than he appeared to be by day. Not wanting the confrontation Elena decided to let him rest and simply slipped out through the door and out of the house and then walked the morning mist with contentment she had not yet felt before. Her heart told her absolutely clearly that the relationship she had with Damon was the most wonderful and admirable occurrence in her life as of yet. With this she arrived home and after having a brief breakfast of juice and toast went upstairs and fell into a deep and comfortable sleep, during which she finally dreamt of something which was not even remotely frightening or mind troubling.<p>

Damon opened his eyes to a bright day. The sun was shining brightly upon the dark surfaces of the furniture and yet the rays did not bring the least bit of warmth. However, Damon felt cozy and homey. Only then did he notice he had the covers pulled up over him. Noticing Elena had gone, his heart shook in fear of rejection, but once his consciousness awoke he realized Elena had bothered to make sure he was not chilly. This care and kindness petrified Damon for he had never received such from anyone else. Especially from people who knew him for who he was. Elena knew. Damon was absolutely sure she did not have a doubt in her mind about the cruelty he was capable of and the monstrosity of his ways, yet her righteousness and warm-heartedness had brought her to him and with that she had accepted him for who he was. For the first time in his life Damon felt grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** Hello! I simply wanted to add a note to apologize for my delay once again and also for my overly romantic writing. I must admit I cannot help it. This story was a perfect reason to try a slightly more blunt and straightforward approach, but it does not seem to be working. I hope you enjoyed it all the same and the next chapter should be up relatively soon!


	6. The crime

_**The crime.**_

Damon and Elena were sitting on her front porch admiring each other quietly. They had been so ever since Damon had come to inquire about Elena's wellbeing after the events of the night before. Damon had no intention of telling her it was his own dear brother, who'd nearly violated her then and there. It was still early morning and dreadfully cold, as both had goose bumps all along their skin, yet felt nothing of a cold or sting whilst delighting in a cup of tea Elena had poured for them. The sky was not to be seen as mist and fog drove away any hope of sun's rays and was filling the already dreary and empty streets of Mystic Falls. Damon had become strangely accustomed to Elena's idealistic and dreamy way of life and felt rather belonging to some of her rationalities. At times he did consider it'd be best to put her behind him and return to his known and disagreeable self, for that was a man the town respected, even if it was for quite immoral reasons. The silence was finally broken when Damon stood up and in a deep voice said;

"I must go now. I have some errands to run, but I hope you shall have a great day," He smiled falsely and then left without awaiting Elena's reply. He walked with his hands in his pockets fighting the stabbing wind and felt his mind take on ideas that were unknown to him before. There was a desperate need for him to lose Elena as he just now had understood that she is beyond him in every way imaginable. This dark thought filled his conscience up to the point where he no longer reasoned with it, but assumed it to be perfectly true. There would be no hope of him ever seducing Elena the way he'd done with others before and for him it would almost seem like a crime doing so. Elena was pure whilst he had no dignity and innocence left. Damon wandered through the streets taking wrong turns at each corner, so as to have more time for reflection, but he could not find a suitable solution other than that of letting her out of his grasp and admiring from afar, even though he despised the thought of her being content with another. _N_o, thought Damon, _I simply can't do that. It would cost be my happiness and I have never been selfless so why begin now?_ These contradictory thoughts consumed him until he finally arrived at the mansion, frozen half to death and an uneasy heart.

* * *

><p>The doorbell was rung and the high pitched sound reached Elena momentarily.<p>

"Hello," Elena said utterly surprised upon finding Stefan on her doorstep.

"Hi. I have merely come to see how you're doing, considering what I heard rumored by other people," Stefan smiled smugly. Elena saw the family resemblance clearly, although Stefan was considered to be the better of them, Damon seemed more appealing in every way, for he did not pretend his arrogance, whilst Stefan clearly did.

"I'm doing well, thanks. Is there any other reason why you have come?"

"There is actually. Last night you mentioned that you were with Damon. I was frightfully curious if that truly is the case or were you saying it simply in the spur of the moment, for I would very much like to take you out on a date if it wasn't," Stefan now looked at her with wide eyes, but although they were expressive, they appeared devious.

"It's still the case I'm afraid," Elena smiled politely, "I'm sorry to prove such a disappointment. I'm sure there are many more girls, whom you might be better suited for,"

Stefan smiled scornfully and then with a murmured _Very well then,_ left Elena's doorstep and then disappeared into the fog. Elena stood for a moment watching the misty, unclear air and then closed the door with a trembling hand.

* * *

><p>By nightfall all that was left visible were the few lanterns, which illuminated the dead silent streets. Elena feeling rather claustrophobic and isolated in her room, decided to go for a walk to the nearest park and then walk back as to not get lost in this stroll. Same as her beau's thoughts before, hers were different, but not very far from them. Elena pondered about how queer it all was, that she'd just come here and already was involved with someone else, who seemed far her superior, perhaps excluding moral values, for he seemed to have none. The notion she came upon was that his attraction for her was a temporary and possibly mistaken one and that he should realize it now, before Elena attached herself to him even more than she already had at the present.<p>

Lost in these darkening and pessimistic ponderings Elena had taken a faulty turn somewhere and now was lost in a cloud of fog not knowing which direction to head as to reach her destination. With this Elena's heart began to beat unnaturally fast and her thoughts all seemed to disappear into the cloud, for she could only now think of her impediment. Then from the farthest corner of the fog to Elena appeared a figure. One which she recognized immediately, for the proud walk of the person could not be mistaken.

"Damon," Elena said with her voice slightly shaking in fear of it being someone else.

"Elena what on earth are you doing here at this time in the evening?" Damon walked right up to her and stood in front of her so she could feel once again his statuesque figure overpower her.

"I was taking a stroll and seem to have lost myself. Where are you heading?"

Damon felt a lump in his throat as he was unable to tell Elena as bluntly as he wished what he had decided. The now impending rescue he had to attend to insured that he was not disposed to say what he felt and then leave. This made matters difficult once more. Damon cursed himself, for not embarking to Elena's house earlier as she had warned him that she takes walks at certain times in the evening. If only he'd been at her house earlier, she would have still been there and this would have saved him the trouble of pretending to be attentive once more.

"In fact, I was going along to your place, so it's all the better that I can now take you there,"

"Oh really? Why were you coming? Not to discuss anything too dramatic I hope," Elena suddenly felt nervous, for Damon appeared very distant and determined, perhaps even slightly vexed at her mishap.

"Come, let's not talk about it now," Damon uttered with a sinful smile and then took her by her waist and side by side they walked in stillness, feeling the smoke-like fog devour them.

As they reached Elena's house she insisted immediately that Damon come in, because her aunt and brother were out for an event to which she'd been reluctant to go to.

"I'm not sure that's best," Damon said whilst still on the porch. Elena was already inside, placing her coat on the hanger, which graced her corridor.

"But why not?" She looked at him inquisitively now stepping outside in the dreadful cold in a mere gray cardigan, her hands crossed across her body to keep her warm and her hair falling gracefully over her breasts. Her cheeks were flushing red from the pang of cold air, her dark eyes questioning every word Damon had said.

"Elena," Damon began, but knew he couldn't admit to feeling inferior, for it was not his way. No. He would keep his dignity till last, "To be bluntly truthful, I have only engaged in whatever this was because of a silly game and now I feel it must come to an end for you are not proving to be suitable for it," Elena's eyes widened in both anger and astonishment, but Damon went on, "I find your correctness and moral obligations too tiring and I am not a man of patience. It is proving to be not worth it and I must back out now, before I lose all my charm and the possibility of finding someone who actually can satisfy my needs," There Damon stopped and regarded how Elena took his words.

Standing completely still, only shivering slightly from the bleak and frosty air, Elena tried to comprehend what she had just heard. It could not possibly be true that simply because of her rigidness Damon was lecturing and abusing her verbally yet again. Or perhaps it could.

"So you think me too virtuous and pure?" Elena said in a low tone and appeared raged within.

"Precisely, because I live my life in pleasure and sin and you seem to be far beyond that, therefore this can never work," Damon said seriously, but trying to maintain his calm air, "It is pointless to discuss this, for it is self-evident. I'm going now and it's best we remain friends as much as we can,"

Damon turned and went. He did not want to look back for he feared to see Elena's reaction whether it may be tearful or enraged. Then he felt someone stop him. A hand placed in his. Damon swung around to find Elena, still trembling from the cutting cold, staring at him with her black and soulful eyes. Then the unexpected and unbelievable happened as Damon stood bewildered when Elena's hands caressed his cheeks and her lips fell warmly upon his, moving as sensually as could be. Damon could not resist, because having Elena was like nothing he'd experienced before. Damon put his arms around her and pulled her close, so that their bodies pressed together as much as they could. Elena ran her hands through his hair and again to his cheeks then letting go softly such as her fingertips were the last to leave Damon's face. He stood in amazement, but decided that he would no longer wait for an answer or another word. But before he managed to do what he intended Elena took him by the hand and led him as Damon obediently followed.

They walked to Elena's bedroom, Damon's eyes never leaving Elena as he watched her graceful and seductive movements. Once they were in the room and Elena had closed the door, Damon could no longer resist his urges pushed rapidly against her, pinning her to the wall, whilst feeling her tremble as he did so. Damon raised Elena's hands from her sides over above her head and leaned to her lips passionately. The arousal he felt for her was indescribable and the more she kissed him, the more he wanted her. He then slid his hand under her cardigan and felt her perfect breasts which were still ripe from the nipping cold. The kiss lasted whilst he felt Elena's body and heard her moan pleasurably through it. Elena could stand Damon's control over her no longer and she moved her hand to his trousers where she clearly felt his arousal and how it increased as she gently ran over the fabric of the dark jeans with her hand. Damon groaned and the forcefully began to remove Elena's clothes and as he did he looked into her eyes. They stared back at him darker than ever, but showing no fear or remorse, which made him grin with satisfaction. Elena stood now merely in her lace bra as Damon had revealed her perfect body; the olive skin was glowing in the light of the room and her breasts looked more desirable than ever. Damon moved towards her, but she approached him first and pushed her body against his moving her hands to his waist and pulling his shirt upwards. Damon assisted her and then felt her open his jeans. Damon could stand it no longer. Elena removed them and then without a look they fell upon the bed. Elena straddling him in the most enticing way imaginable. Her hand placed on his chest now began to move downwards until she reached his length. Damon groaned excitedly even at the thought of Elena touching him. He could feel her slide him into her and they both moaned at the collision. Damon began to thrust into her as she moved above him, twisting her hips to tempt him further. Damon placed his hands on her breasts and felt them stiffen as he did, then moving his hands down to her waist. Elena leaned forwards, still continuing her enticement, and kissed Damon first lightly, but then as he tightened his grip on her waist in anticipation, more passionately. Damon could not believe how crazy this girl made him. His lust for her was unimaginable and he never wanted her to stop.

As Elena's motions became faster so did his and then Damon, feeling himself being pushed over the edge, came. At the same time so did Elena. Elena rested upon him and moaned pleasurably, and then once more leaning to kiss him, this time so carnally, he placed his hand in her hair, whilst his other was still holding tightly at her waist and kissed her as deeply if not more. Finally Elena dismounted him and then lay beside him on her side. Damon looked at her in pure stupefaction. He turned sideways as well and then ran his finger along the outline of her body, still delighting in her perfect figure. Elena then moved closer, so their bodies were pressed together snugly and unintentionally they both lay there breathlessly; Damon satisfied as his finally satisfied lust for the girl, who now appeared to be the soul of his admiration and Elena feeling accomplished at her overcoming her darkest barrier and delighted as to Damon's wonderment.

* * *

><p>They awoke shortly before six a.m. as the alarm clock rung. It was a Monday and Elena felt uneager to attend school. Damon, still thinking he'd dreamed the events of last night, for they seemed impossible for various reasons, approached Elena as she rapidly dressed at her closet. His strong hands took her waist and held on, making it unable for her to move.<p>

"Damon," Elena said tilting her head sideways.

"Shh," He pressed his finger to her lips and then kissed her. After he took her hand in his and spun her around so her back was to him and holding her hand with his other moved it along her body down to her wetness. Elena shivered as he did, but he kept her still in his arms. Elena could feel he was aroused and he did not stop. Damon began to move fast and this enticed her more until she finally came, moaning deliciously, before Damon stopped her by placing a hand to her mouth and then once removing it, immediately kissed her.

Damon then quickly dressed and so did Elena. And after assuring that the coast was clear Elena snuck Damon out of the house. After returning to her room, she sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing with a smile on her face. Something about their night spent together had been positively magical and Elena was assured that neither she, nor Damon would easily forget it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note**_Is it wildly ridiculous that I am indescribably proud of this chapter? I suppose it is my guilty pleasure. I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. This charming man

_**This charming man.**_

Damon looked at the setting sun through his whiskey glass, observing the light reflected colours of dark lilac and blood red. The smile on his face was impenetrable as he could not forget the events of the preceding night. The soft touches and kisses Elena had granted him and then the fiery, blood lusted ones she'd turned to later. As Damon wondered about her all day long, he still could not believe it to be reality, partly because he didn't expect to feel so enticed and tempted after the main event. This would be the instant where his previous casualties would be calling him incessantly, but instead Damon had now waited himself by the phone all day long, awaiting her call, knowing that he would eventually receive one.

Darkness had now set in and there had been no word from Elena, which made Damon incessantly nervous. Under the pretense of worrying about her health and overall wellbeing he decided to visit her. As he made his way to her house, he felt as if his heart had never beaten more rapidly and his nerves had never experienced such compulsive trauma. Upon arriving at her house Damon felt petrified of encountering either her aunt or brother, so he called her, whilst standing only a few steps from her home. When Elena answered and following the exchange of the conversation followed as this;

"Elena, you must come outside. I'm waiting for you,"

"You're what?"

"I'm by your house,"

Elena immediately ended the call and rushed outside. It was once again freezing and as Damon waited for _his girl _to appear he saw his breath turn ice cold as it passed from his lips.

Elena found him, standing pensive behind a maple tree, looking near stupefied when he saw her. Elena simply smiled and in her awkwardness not knowing how to approach him she came close and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Damon's overall impulsive attitude and the notion that he'd waited the entire day for her touch, made him pull her closer and as Elena's eyes petrified his with the most lustful of glances he kissed her lips as spontaneously and fiercely as possible. The two stood enveloped by the cold and brazing gale and yet were warm in each other's caress.

Damon took Elena by her waist and they walked off, as Damon led them where he pleased. The night was growing deeper and darker, but the more it approached the more familiar both Damon and Elena felt. They finally ended up in the very same park, where they'd spent a fair amount of time together. In perfect silence they sat down and as they did, Elena leaned snugly against Damon's shoulder and felt him pull her close with his arm. They sat there for quite a while, both unable to begin to discuss the night's events as they both appeared positively confused. Elena felt herself become sleepy.

"I could fall asleep here in your arms,"

"Then do," Damon said in his cold and deep voice, making Elena shiver from delight.

"I'm afraid you'd leave me here on this wretched bench,"

"I would never leave you,"

"I know,"

* * *

><p>Another day had come. Elena awoke with a blinding headache which filled her ears with unpleasant ringing. What worried her most that it was obviously a school day and she'd just woken up. In Damon's place no less. If only she could remember the happenings of the night before. Then just as she opened her black diamond eyes, Damon appeared right in front of her, standing over her as she lay in the burgundy silk bed.<p>

"Damon," Elena felt strangely anxious.

"You fell asleep. I deduced that it would be a lot less conspicuous to bring you here. I'm sorry for not waking you earlier, but I was asleep as well," He spoke quite slowly and gravely. Then again, when had Damon actually evoked any variation of a happy emotion. Elena rose and placed her back against the soft headboard.

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad you brought me here," She nearly whispered in fear of Damon's response. Damon simply smiled. Then Elena noted what had been different. Damon had actually smiled. No falseness present. To her that was unimaginable. "I should probably leave, I don't mean to disturb your day," She murmured and looked at him with her glowing raven black eyes. From a mere look Damon was taken aback and sat down on the bedside.

"I think it's best you leave now, for I am fairly certain my brother will come here later on. Perhaps," And then Damon stopped as he was unable to get past a certain loss of speech, "We might go out tonight," Elena beamed through her smile.

"Yes, we could. The park at nine? " Damon nodded and Elena got up to leave. Her heart raced knowing and acknowledging what he'd just asked her. Damon was not one who invited people for outings, but he'd done this for her and Elena could not help but feel like she'd induced a dramatic change in him, which was so wonderful and magnificent that tears could have rushed down her cheeks at that very moment.

Damon stood with his hands pressed deep into his pockets, but still trembling from the frost. There she came. Just from around the corner of the very old and rusty lantern came Elena, her hair blowing with the evening gale, curled and perfect, just as she was; perfect, but with a charming surprise to her. Damon awaited her once again with his calm outlook and as she went to him he took her in his arms and kissed her so carnally, one could not imagine the lust they felt for each other at the moment. If they'd not been surrounded by the entire town, he'd had her then and there and Elena wouldn't have resisted. Damon held on to her waist, his hand tightly gripping her for fear of losing her touch. Elena looked radiant and all of what seemed so correct and strict about her disappeared when nightfall set in as her features began to show a certain easiness and peace of mind, whilst conveying a particular willingness for any adventure. Damon admired each aspect of her and with this he still was not accustomed to because all his miserable life he'd always put himself first, above all others, even his own family and ties, but now she had taken his previous disposition and made it her own and what seemed most wonderful to Damon was that he didn't regret it at all. It was quite a refreshing, but slightly bizarre, new way of living. Through all this he was simply glad to be close to her and endeavour her spontaneity and charming attitude.

Damon and Elena walked the streets till midnight, discussing matters such as the ones they'd entrusted to each other upon their first meeting and the more they talked the more they saw the resemblance of their souls, but at the same time their complete polarity of characters, but somehow both believed they complemented one another in some way.

They ended up in a café, which was now nearly entirely empty, except for the one couple who seemed to indulge in each other's company whilst remaining silent, just as they had done the night before. Damon sat down at the small wood table facing Elena and they ordered a cup of coffee with cinnamon and caramel, so to pleasure their senses. For a moment the place was silent. If it weren't for the brazing whistling of the wind, one might think that sound had completely abandoned the world.

"Do you love me?" Elena finally spoke, her heart trembling and on the verge of falling to pieces. Damon looked at her coldly and in dead severity.

"I believe so, yes,"

"I must admit, that I reckon myself to be in love with you as well," Elena smiled, feeling herself blush unnecessarily and with that her cheeks turn a rose red. Damon regarded her momentary fragility with amusement and her lack of assurance with delectation. The girl was so naïve, for not being able to see he had completely fallen for her. But perhaps it was just as well. Damon, however, felt absolutely blown away, by Elena's straightforwardness and grace with which she'd approached the question and looked upon her with dignity and respect.

The morning of this particular Saturday was sunny and even colder than all had been before. First snow graced the window pane and the front garden of Damon's apartment building. Damon awoke just as Elena did and their eyes met immediately. Damon's arm was placed upon her waist and her bare skin, felt its cold imprint. They lay sideways pressed together, much more for warmth at this moment than anything else and their cold and naked skin perceived each other. Damon looked at the refinement and dream which was Elena and his fingers ran over her skin smoothly, feathering her waist, breasts and neck. This newfound sense of wonder felt intriguing to Damon as he felt Elena to be something entirely amazing and unfamiliar. Every curve in her body appeared to be distinct from anything else. His eyes met hers once more and the smirk of haughtiness overtook him once more. This time this smirk simply implied a general desire for her, who lay so enticingly right before him. Damon placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer, whilst Elena placed her hand in his hair and observed him with a sense of curiosity. The kiss which followed expressed entirety - their lust for each other, their inexplicable and unique love, their respect for each other in the other's eyes and their resembling souls, which conjoined right at that very moment in a cherished desire to never fission.


End file.
